Shadows of Truth
by Anora
Summary: ONESHOT Harry contemplates what is real in a world of magic.


I never do Disclaimers... has anyone else ever noticed that? I did just recently so... I don't want to get sued so... This disclaimer counts for all my stories alright? Ok then... now that, that's done with.. *blinks* oh... I didn't do a disclaimer did I? Sigh... fine I here by say that I have no claim to any of my stories. Except like... maybe random ideas and theories I put in... *glances about* fine! I have no claim whatsoever! You people happy now! *walks away grumbling towards the slide machine* Alright here we go people. (Oh and this isn't a suicide fic I swear... I just... was playing with it... *glances around and smirks*  
  
Slide 1 (most likely only slide):  
  
Thoughts  
  
By: Anora  
  
A silent boy stood at the edge of a grand tower. Letting the wind hold him to the hard stone. There was no barrier in between him and death, nothing would stop him, and yet he smiled. Nothing was right, and yet it was "ok", but then... why did it hurt so much? Little white specks of white floated down to the yellow grass below. It was sleeping, wasn't it? While not green now- in spring it would be flooded with green. So why couldn't he go to sleep as well?  
  
The harsh wind was blowing harder now, and the sun was already starting to fad in its glorious light. Being replaced by a strange grayness that gave peace as well as the deepest fear. After all, you must first learn to because to overcome. Or was it the other way? It didn't really matter really. Things would always work out in the end. In some way or another at least. People would die, and people would cry; but the world would heal. It always would. Humans still had a chance against the forces. After all the were the strongest yet. Oh, yes it was a bitter irony. They were the most "intelligent" yet to come to this young planet. Humans simply had the most good in them, also the most evil. Maybe that was why everything sped past so quickly? Because they aren't perfect they have to find a ground in which they can work. A thing also known as time. Something that drove the winds. Time was going faster now, the winds were carrying it.  
  
Something pulled in the emerald eyed child as he stood with no fear, and he could no longer stand. He didn't want this, didn't want to deal with pain. Who did? Everyone was leaving, they didn't understand anymore. It was vaguely stupid. After all- who could understand? Long ago he had chosen that while Hogwarts was a wonderful place to dream in, it hid the real world from people. After all Happiness was Ignorance right? He couldn't help but snort at the idea, ignorance just left to waiting. It gave you nothing. Happiness came with pain, and... usually it was worth it. Sometimes it wasn't though. Harry couldn't tell anymore.  
  
Ever so slowly he reached into his coat pocket and drew out a small bag of light colored marbles. Each one had been had crafted, and each one held some kind of meaning. For they weren't like muggle marbles, they were thought marbles. Or more to reality emotion. Un-twinning the string he found a blood red one. It was of anger, of hate, of truth. Something that Harry wasn't quiet sure as to wether he valued or not. For things go hand in hand wether we try and escape or not.  
  
A sad sort of smile appeared on his face, and ever so- he rolled, a marble, from himself. It dropped, no sound met its demise. Nothing appeared. Nothing moved. Still somewhere in the cold world, there was a lightened heart. While those thoughts, memories, and emotions were not gone. He had given them up. No longer did he have to hold them for a time.  
  
The Hogwart's student then stood up and walked away. Showing nothing of what had just happened. It didn't matter- it wasn't something that people needed to know. Just as the small trap door closed on the flat top tower on the very edge of the castle. A man of shadows appeared out of shadows. He stood on the star flight tower for a moment, only 15 feet from where the boy had once been. Dark eyes glanced about, before closing, and also walking away from memories that needed to not be forgotten, but given.  
  
A/N: Ah... don't ask me... *blinks* Well... I suppose I did this... because... I was playing this story over in my head (I do this a lot, they hardly ever get onto paper is the only problem) and I decided randomly to post a story of it. Yeah... I know its short and all.. But I suppose this shows that I am alive uh! Lol. Um... *glances around, and sees no one else laughing* um... well... sorry? O.o um... I better leave now... *runs away screaming about evil readers murdering authors* 


End file.
